theruinsoffandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets, in The Ruins of, are similar to equipment in that they can be equipped to provide additional bonuses. However, unlike equipment, the bonuses pets provide can be chosen by training them. Also, pets can die if they lose all of their hit points. It should be noted that reincarnating will cause you to lose your current pets unless they are soulbound or you have the Animal Companion knowledge. Finding Pets Pets can be found in the form of eggs in either excavations or purchased from other players from the Market Square. Once the egg is at home and identified the egg can be hatched to get the pet. After the pet is hatched you can find it, and any other pets you might have, in your Kennel. Types of pets *Avy : Caring, Seeking, of the Air, of Curiosity *Chinchilla : http://www.theruinsof.com/gfx/pets/chinchilla.png * Desikh : Quiet, Seeking, of Curiosity, ? * Flying Head : Heady, Nimble, Reliable, of Shadows * Mole : Caring, Reliable, of the Plains, of Shadows *Mushroom : Caring, Quiet, of the Plains, of Shadows * Peacock : * Rock : Stubborn, Reliable, of the Plains, of Care * Shelly : Reliable, Seeking, of the Plains, of Curiosity * Snail : Gathering, of curiosity, of the Plains * Sooty : Heady, Reliable, Quiet, of the Air, of the Plains * Spirit : Quiet, Reliable, Caring, Seeking, Nimble, Heady, of the Plains, of Shadows, of Curiosity, of the Air * Splat : Caring, Nimble, of Curiosity, of the Air * Vanillabo : Seeking, Nimble, of Curiosity, of the Air Training Pets Pets gain experience and level up much in the same way you do except they only gain one experience point for each defeated monster. When a pet gains enough experience it will level up. All pets start at level zero and can be leveled up to a maximum of level ten. If a pet gains enough experience after defeating a monster, the game will notify you in the after combat text and provide a link to the training options for that pet. You can also train pets from your Kennel. Pet Bonuses Each time a pet gains a level you can increase the stat bonuses it provides up to a maximum of five for each trait. Each pet usually comes with a set of four traits, two prefix traits and two suffix traits, although some can have more. You can only choose one prefix trait and one suffix trait on a pet and once a prefix/suffix is selected any other prefix/suffix will no longer be available. For example, if a pet has both the nimble and seeking prefixes, if you choose the nimble prefix you will not be able to choose the seeking prefix and vice versa. Traits are independent of each other so you can train your pet with any combination of one prefix trait and one suffix trait provided that the pet comes with those traits. A trait will generally have one bonus associated with it although some will provide a combination of bonuses. Only an alive, equipped pet will provide any bonus. Prefix Traits As listed by base trait names. Suffix Traits - As listed by base trait names. Keeping Pets Any pets you might have, whether they are alive or not, can be found in your Kennel. From here you can equip, unequip, train, and view any bonuses your pets provide along with their current exp and level. Unfortunately pets are not permanent and they can either die or be lost when you reincarnate. Pet death Pets start out with ten hit points and an equipped pet will lose a hit point every time you are defeated by a monster. When a pet loses all of its hit points it will die. Once a pet is dead it will no longer provide any bonuses when equipped. You can revive a dead pet by purchasing a pet resurrection from the Meta Store. However, soul gem fragments can be used to heal a currently equipped pet if the pet is not already dead. It should also be noted that if you have the Protective Aura knowledge your equipped pet will have a 20% chance to avoid losing a hit point if a monster defeats you. Reincarnating When you reincarnate you will lose all of your worldly possessions, including your pets, with few exceptions. There are two ways to avoid this. * Purchase the option from the Meta Store to soulbound the pets you want to keep as soulbound pets will stay with you forever. * If you know the Animal Companion knowledge your currently equipped pet will be waiting for you in your next life. See Also *Equipment *Knowledges *Official help page on pets. *Official help page on equipment. Category:Browse